Define the Normal
by she-boz
Summary: Sasha, Manny, and May Ko are just 3 “ordinary girl” and think they are pulled into a dream. They’ve read the Harry Potter books but they never thought they were real. An exciting tail about 3 girls and how are the dragged into wizardry and their fav
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Sasha, Manny, and May Ko are just 3 "ordinary girl" and think they are pulled into a dream. They've read the Harry Potter books but they never thought they were real. An exciting tail about 3 girls and how are the dragged into wizardry and their favorite anime shows. Is this their first year of school or their last year to live?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha's gang or Yu Yu gang (I love Yusuke *sighs* I wish I could kiss him. *Sighs dreamily*)  
  
*Actions* "Speaking" 'Thinking' ~*~*Scene Change*~*~  
  
~*~*~Change POV~*~*~ /Sound/ (Name: person talking to readers)  
  
AN/: Author Notes (Author talking to readers) person talking  
  
(Enough with summaries, disclaimers, and me and my talk on with the story.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 1 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~*~Authors POV~*~*~  
  
It's 1:00P.M and Sasha is still in bed. (Sounds like me). Sasha rolls over. She looks at the clock. She jumps up and puts on her Japanese uniform. She runs down stairs. When she set's to the bottom it's off to the kitchen. Her mom is sitting at the table eating lunch.  
  
"Why did you let me sleep in? (Yep that's me)," Yells Sasha as she grabs the bread off the orange shelf, "Mom! (Person In Head (PIH): Yep that is all She-Boz.) Hello! What are you doing?! Will you take me to school? Well?!" *sighs*  
  
"Sasha," says Sasha's mom in a "calm", "Slow down (that is not my mom.) It's Saturday. Eat some roman noodles." *Sighs*  
  
Sasha slows down and cooks some chicken flavor roman noodles. Throws bread back where it came from, on the orange shelf.  
  
~*~*Manny's House*~*~  
  
~*~*~Manny's POV~*~*~  
  
"Man what a headache. Mom."  
  
"Yes, Dear," mom  
  
"Can you bring some Tonal? *Sighs* I have a killer headache.  
  
"Hang on." Mom 'Why can't she be like a normal mom. She could just talk and not yell.' *Sigh*  
  
"Mom"  
  
'No answer. *Shivers* I hope nothing's wrong.'  
  
"Mom. Hello are you there."  
  
(Scary. I don't think so)  
  
*Still no answer. I get out of bed. Go out of room and down stairs. *  
  
"Mom. *Frantic* Mom."  
  
No. MOOOM what am I gonna do. What am I gonna do."  
  
(On the floor is Manny's mom's body.)  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
'We will meet soon my young Yokai.' (Mysterious voice in Manny's head.)  
  
'Who are you. *No answer* Are you there?"  
  
'Good-bye my young Neckomeda.' (Manny: That person uses possession. HEHEHEHEHEHE.)  
  
"What?" *No answer*  
  
"Mom *tear* Mom *starts sobbing* /softly/ mom."  
  
(Awe poor poor Manda.)  
  
(PIH (person in head): Its Manny not Manda. Baka.)  
  
~*~*May Ko's house*~*~  
  
~*~*~ May Ko's POV~*~*~  
  
'I wonder how Manny and Sasha are.'  
  
*Walks over and picks up cordless phone. Phone rings before I can press TALK. *  
  
*Presses TALK* "Hello *Pause* Hi Manny."  
  
"My mom is dead!" many  
"What?!"  
  
"She's dead. I mean post alive." Manny  
  
"But but how?  
  
"I don't know. I just talked to her not even a minute before she died or was killed." Manny  
  
'Should I tell her someone talked to me in my head? NO! NO! NO! Don't tell he or any one.' Manny  
  
"Why don't you come over to my house or Sasha's? Hang on someone is on the other line."  
  
/click/  
  
"Hi Sasha."  
  
"Hi May Ko. Are you ok. You sound sad." Sasha  
  
"Ya. I'm ok. Manny's mom died or was killed. Hang on while I transfer."  
  
/click/  
  
"Manny I feel so sorry for you. You can come stay in the guest room at my house if you want to." Sasha  
  
(Poor poor Manny.)  
  
"You can stay at my house."  
  
"Sasha I'll stay at your house." Manny  
  
"Ok." Sasha  
  
"Could you guys come over. I am a little spooked." Manny  
  
"OK." Sasha  
  
"Sure why not."  
  
"Talk to you then." Sasha  
  
"See you soon." Manny  
  
"Bye"  
  
/click/  
  
'I wonder why she is so spooked.'  
  
*I walk out to my Eclipse. I get in.*  
  
'I hope she's gonna be ok.'  
  
*Starts car and drives to Manny's house*  
  
~*~* Sasha's House*~*~  
  
~*~*~ Sasha's POV ~*~*~  
  
"Talk to you then."  
  
/click/  
  
'Poor Manny I hope she's all right.'  
  
*Walks out front door. Gets in convertible. Starts it*  
  
'Manny here I come.'  
  
*Turns music up as loud as it will go. Drives off. Tires squealing*  
  
'Manny don't do any thing drastic. Please. Wait. I'll be there soon.'  
  
5 minutes later  
  
"Here finally."  
  
*Jumps out of convertible. And runs inside*  
  
"Hey Manny. Where's May Ko."  
  
*May Ko runs in. She runs into me and we fall*  
  
"She's right there." Manny *She points at me and May Ko in a heap on the floor*  
  
*I get up and then help May Ko up*  
  
"Are you gonna call the cops about this?"  
  
"I already called them. They are coming. I told them that my friends will be here. I didn't want to be alone." Manny  
  
"Oh. So when will they be here?" May Ko  
  
"I. I. I dune no." Manny  
  
"Calm down. You don't have to worry." May Ko  
  
"We will take care of everything. Go pack your stuff. So we will take care of the cops and stuff like that. You just pack."  
  
"Ok but you guys help pack till they get here." Manny  
  
"I will." May Ko  
  
"Sure what else can I do?"  
  
"Thanks a lot." Manny  
  
*We head up stairs to Manny's room*  
  
"So where do we start?"  
  
"We pack clothes and other stuff. I don't like this. I feel like I am moving." Manny  
  
'This is scary. I want my mooommmmmyyy.' Manny  
  
"Lets start!"  
  
~*~* Manny's house *~*~  
  
~*~*~ Manny's POV~*~*~  
  
"Mommy I love you.'  
  
'My young Neckomeda. I love you and I will find your mother's killer.' Mystery Man.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~END~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
Manny: Who is Mystery Man?  
  
She-Boz: For Me to know and you to find out.  
  
Manny: Who murdered my mom?  
  
She-Boz: For Me to know and you to find out.  
  
May Ko: How come I have to act blonde?  
  
PIH: You are blonde.  
  
Hiei: HI Baka's.  
  
Manny: It's Hiei. * Jumps up and down very excitedly*  
  
Hiei: Stay away.  
  
AN:/ Thanks for reading my fic. I have some really sweet pairs. So read next week to find out what happens. Good-bye. 


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Sasha, Manny, and May Ko are just 3 "ordinary girl" and think they are pulled into a dream. They've read the Harry Potter books but they never thought they were real. An exciting tale about 3 girls and how are the dragged into wizardry and their favorite anime shows. Is this their first year of school or their last year to live?  
  
Disclaimer: Go back and read the 1st chapter. (I love Yusuke.)  
  
Writing style  
  
*Actions/descdibing* "Speaking" person talking/thinking   
  
'Thinking/telepathy'   
  
~*~*Scene Change*~*~ ~*~*~Change POV~*~*~ /Sound/   
  
(Name: person talking to readers)   
  
AN/: Author Notes (Author talking to readers)   
  
Mystery Man: When do I get to tell the Nekomata my name.  
  
She-Boz: In this chapter or the next Nigen.  
  
Manny: So who are you mystery man?  
  
PIH: Wait till this chapter or the next you idiot. I think that should be Kuwabaka's sister.  
  
May Ko: Hey my brother is "Nice."  
  
Sasha: Ya will you keep him away from me.  
  
Kuwabaka: Well you are you really cute. Just not as cute as Yukina.  
  
Sasha: You Hentai. *Walks over and knocks out Kuwabaka*   
  
Yusuke: Hehehehehe. Kuwabara got knocked out by a girl. Hehehehehehehe.  
  
She-Boz: Ok. Ok. That is enough talking for now let's read.  
  
AN/: Sorry for the late update the internet was messing up so I had to get a new server and I had to wait for like I don't know how long to even se something about the internet. I missed reading fics and my reviews. By the time I am done with this fic I want at least 100 reviews. This fic I think will be about 100 chapters or more.  
  
PIH= Person In Head  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 2~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*Manny's Room/Manny's house*~*~  
  
~*~*~Manny's POV~*~*~  
  
*Talking to mystery man in my head*  
  
'Who are you.' Manny  
  
'I'm the one you have loved since you were small and I will always be the one you love.' Mystery Man  
  
'Um. Um. Can I have a name?' Manny  
  
'No I have promised I wouldn't tell you my name or show my face until I found you and you were already.' Mystery Man  
  
*Throws some clothes in a big bag*  
  
'How will you know when I am ready?'Manny  
  
'I was told to wait until you at lest meet your real brother. NOT BEFORE!' Mystery Man  
  
'Well when do I get to meet my bro.' Manny  
  
'In two days in your first class and all other classes at school.' Mystery Man  
  
'How do you know I'll meet my bro?' Manny  
  
'I'll be with him. I will talk to the principal before you get there I'll ask him if you can show me around. You are so cute.' Mystery Man  
  
*Packs some clothes and other stuff*  
  
'Since this wasn't my real mom. Then who was my real mom? Do you mean I was adopted?' Manny  
  
'Tellanya Urameshi Queen of all Nekomata. Yes, you were adopted. Why do you ask?' Mystery Man  
  
'I was curious. So you mean I'm a Nekomata and what's that. Whose my father?'Manny  
  
'Not so many questions. Your father is Kaykomua Urameshi King of all Nekomata. A Nekomata is a cat demon. Could you tell Sasha the brother she has been looking for says hi and he loves you and that he will see her in 2 days.' Mystery Man  
  
'Yes I'll tell Sasha for you. Do you want me to tell May Ko any thing for you?' Manny   
  
'May Ko? Who's that?' Mystery Man  
  
'She's Kuwabara's sister. He's a guy that goes to Suarez High.' Manny  
  
'Oh that Baka is her brother.' Mystery Man  
  
'You know him?'Manny  
  
'Ya. I didn't know he had a twin. I feel sorry for her. NOT...' Mystery Man  
  
'How do you know Kuwabara?'Manny  
  
'He knows your brother and Suichi. I'm a friend's with the other two. I am not and never will be friends with that baka.' Mystery Man  
  
'He's goin' out with some girl named Yukina. I seriously don't see what she sees in him. He is a major Hentai.'Manny  
  
'I gotta kill that guy.' Mystery Man   
  
'These people I know and you know all sound as if they are from Yu Yu Hakusho.'Manny  
  
'That sounds interesting. Who and what is it about?' Mystery Man   
  
'It is about Yusuke Uraueshi, Kawabara Kazuma, Yoko, Kurama, and Hiei Jaganashi. Hiei's so cute.'Manny  
  
'They sound like the names of the people I know. What is it about?' Mystery Man   
  
"Yusuke is a sprit detective for sprit world. Kuwabara is his punchin' bag. Yoko, Kurama, and Suichi are all the same person, but Yoko is a kitsune Kurama is Yoko's human form and Suichi is human form of Yoko and Kurama. Hiei is the major hottie. He has a Jagon and uses darkness flame stuff. The last episode I watched on DVD was where Genkai got killed by Tajuro. That was really sad.' Manny  
  
'That sounds a lot like the people I know. Do you know Botan?' Mystery Man   
  
'Ya, she's the grim reaper. She helps Yusuke. I like Yusuke's Sprit demon. It's cute. I like it when he try's to bring Yusuke some water and Yusuke saves it. Hiei is still the best.'Manny  
  
'I love you I must go now. Good-bye.' Mystery Man   
  
'Good-bye.'Manny  
  
"Manny. Manny! MANNY!" Sasha  
  
"Yes... Yes."Manny  
  
"Do you want to keep these?" Sasha  
  
*Sasha holds up all Hiei pic's Manny can find anywhere*  
  
"Yes you idiot. I love Hiei."Manny  
  
*Walks over and punches Sasha on th shoulder*  
  
(This is getting very very interesting. I wonder who Mystery Man really is?)  
  
"Hey you baka. Bow to me you. You. You. You Kuwabara luver." (Evil grin) *evil grin* Sasha  
  
"You..." Manny  
  
/Ding-dong/  
  
"I'll get it" Sasha *runs down stairs and opens door*  
  
"It's the police run!" Sasha  
  
"Is this the Arlington house?" policeman  
  
"Why. Why yes this is." Sasha  
  
"May I come in?" policeman  
  
"Yes. My name is Sasha Jaganashi." Sasha  
  
"I was told I was to see Manny Arlington." policeman  
  
"She asked me to come over and help her pack. She also wanted me to talk to the police and stuff like that." Sasha  
  
"I want to talk to her about what happened when she found her mom." policeman  
  
"Take a seat. I will see if she will talk to you." Sasha  
  
~*~*~ Sasha's POV~*~*~  
  
*I run up stairs as the cop sits on the couch*  
  
(I think I am gonna stop here for now. *Looks around at people reading the fic. Someone has a dagger out* I think I changed my mind. I will continue.)  
  
'What are they talking about. I can hear them whispering. I sure am glad that I am a demon. The increased hearing is great, but I still can't under stand. What about me and Kuwabara a couple. Make me hural.' Sasha  
  
*I burst in and look at Manny. Manny just stairs at me and so does May Ko*  
  
"Manny that guy wants to talk about... What are you looking at?" Sasha  
  
*May Ko points at my head*  
  
"You have ears like Yoko and Inu Yasha." May Ko  
  
*Manny points behind me and to the right*  
  
"You have a tail like Sesshoumaru and Yoko." Manny   
  
"I do not." Sasha  
  
'Oh great now I'm lying to my friends.' Sasha  
  
*Manny and May Ko grab my arms and drag me in front of the mirror*  
  
'Oh Crap! I lost control.' Sasha  
  
'My Tail and ears are there. My Hair is to my ass. My hair is a black with silver streaks and red tips. Two silver streaks are covering my eyes since they are let lose. My ears are a Black with red tips and a silver streak down the middle. My eyes are blue with red pupils and a white ring around the red. My tail is a pefect match to my ears. What am I gonna do?' Sasha  
  
(Oh. Poor. :( Sasha. What's gonna happen to you? :) )  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~END~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
*Mystery Man and She-Boz in a forest*  
  
Mystery Man: Why do I have to keep my identity a secret?  
  
She-Boz: She has to see her brother. You Baka!  
  
Mystery Man (M. M.): But. But. You could hearted Bitch.  
  
She-Boz: Me a cold Hearted Bitch. You are the.  
  
PIH: She-Boz shut up  
  
She-Boz: Hehehehehehehe Ummm.  
  
AN/: Come back next week. You find out who Mystery man is and who Manny's brother is. Then the Inu Gang and the Yu Yu Gang will appear soon. So if you want to find out more I will TRY to post by next week. Good-Bye.  
  
*Waves as she walks off plotting (I like plot bunnies)*  
  
PIH: The next chapter is gonna be a little longer.  
  
AN/: So how do you like. I told you this chappie would be longer. I made this fic R because if you want to I will have behind the senses romance.  
  
May Ko: Kurama, Draco, (Shippo as a Friend)  
  
Manny: Hiei, Harry. (Shippo as a son)  
  
Sasha: Yusuke, Inu Yasha (Shippo as a brother/ son)  
  
Kagome: Kurama, Draco, Inu Yasha, Hiei  
  
Sango: Miroku, Hiei, Koenma  
  
Ginny: Shippo, Zacharias Smith (Zack)  
  
Hermione: Kurama, Ron  
  
Cho: Harry, Kurama  
  
Pansy: Yusuke, Inu Yasha  
  
Botan: Koenma, Snape  
  
Keio: Yusuke, Draco, Crabbe, Goyal  
  
Midoriko: Fred, Ron, Shippo  
  
Inu Yasha: Kagome and someone you choose  
  
Miroku: Kagome, Sango, all girls  
  
Hiei: Manny  
  
Yusuke: Sasha and someone else if you choose  
  
Kuwabara: Yukina, Kagome, Cho , Sasha, all girls  
  
Harry: someone you choose  
  
Ron: Manny, Hermione  
  
Draco: May Ko, Sasha  
  
Fred: Sasha  
  
George: May Ko  
  
Shippo: Ginny  
  
Koenma: Botan, McGonagall  
  
Kurama: May Ko and some one else you choose  
  
I already have the ending pairs. I just wanted to show you the people that are gonna possibly date but no real chemistry. I also need pairs for Harry and any other people you can think of.  
  
May Ko: Ravenclaw  
  
Manny: Slytherin  
  
Kagome: Hufflepuff  
  
Sango: Gryffindor  
  
Keio: Hufflepuff  
  
Midoriko: Gryffindor  
  
Inu Yasha: Ravenclaw  
  
Miroku: Gryffindor  
  
Hiei: Slytherin  
  
Yusuke: Slytherin  
  
Kuwabara: Hufflepuff  
  
Shippo: Gryffindor  
  
Kurama: Ravenclaw  
  
If you have any changes or ideas e-mail me or put it in your review. you may also vote as negtive votes. Which take away from the votes there. I will aslo be voteing. 


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Sasha, Manny, and May Ko are just 3 "ordinary girl" and think they are pulled into a dream. They've read the Harry Potter books but they never thought they were real. An exciting tail about 3 girls and how are the dragged into wizardry and their favorite anime shows. Is this their first year of school or their last year to live?  
  
Disclaimer: Go back and read the 1st chapter. (I love Yusuke.)  
  
Writing style  
  
*Actions/descdibing* "Speaking" person talking/thinking   
  
'Thinking/telepathy'   
  
~*~*Scene Change*~*~ ~*~*~Change POV~*~*~ /Sound/   
  
(Name: person talking to readers)   
  
AN/: Author Notes (Author talking to readers)   
  
She-Boz: Manny you finally get to learn who M.M. is.  
  
Manny: I do? I do. Yes. Oh Mystery Man.  
  
*Manny runs off. Smiling*  
  
PIH: She looks happy.  
  
*Kuwabara enters*  
  
She-Boz: What are you doing here?  
  
PIH: Go away.  
  
Kuwabara: I think I am in love.  
  
She-Boz: You hentai!!!  
  
PIH: Stay away from us. I'll kill you.  
  
She-Bow: *while fighting off Kuwabara* Just. Read. The. Story.  
  
PIH: Come on She-Boz just turn demon and kill him.  
  
POSSIBLE FLINGS:  
  
May Ko/Kurama:  
  
May Ko/Draco:  
  
Manny/Hiei:  
  
Manny/Harry:  
  
Sasha/Yusuke:  
  
Sasha/Inu Yasha:  
  
Kag/Kur:  
  
Kag/Draco:  
  
Kag/Inu:  
  
Kag/Hiei:  
  
Sango/Miroku:  
  
Sango/Hiei:  
  
Sango/Koenma:  
  
Ginny/Shippo:  
  
Ginny/Zack:  
  
Hermione/Kurama:  
  
Hermione/Ron:  
  
Cho/Harry:  
  
Cho/Kurama:  
  
Pansy/Yusuke:  
  
Pansy/Inu Yasha:  
  
Botan/Koenma:  
  
Botan/Snape:  
  
Midoriko/Fred:  
  
Midoriko/Ron:  
  
Midoriko/Shippo:  
  
Inu Yasha/some one you choose(or I make up:  
  
Keio/Crabbe:  
  
Kieo/Goyal:  
  
Kuwabara/Yukina:  
  
Harry/ same as Inu Yasha:  
  
Draco/Sasha:  
  
Draco/May Ko:  
  
Fred/Sasha:  
  
George/May Ko:  
  
Koenma/Botan:  
  
Koenma/McGonagall:  
  
Kurama/Same as Harry and Inu Yasha:  
  
PIH= Person In Head  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 3~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
~*~*~ Sasha's POV ~*~*~  
  
~*~* Manny's House *~*~  
  
"Ahh. Ahh. *blushes* I am a Nekomata, Inu, Kitsune mix." Sasha  
  
"You are a what?" May Ko  
  
"Um. Um. I thought you might like to know the brother you have been looking for says hi, he loves you and he will see you in two days." Manny  
  
'What where did that come from?' Sasha  
  
"Manny the police want to talk to you about what happened when you found your mom." Sasha  
  
*Manny starts to sob*  
  
'Evil cops' Sasha  
  
(The police are rude pricks. The just nag nag nag nag. Then they pry the truth out of you and two people go to jail instead of one.)  
  
*Manny and I stand up. While May Ko keeps packing. Manny and I walk down stairs. Manny rubs eyes. We sit down on the couch*  
  
"Manny. What did you do to find your mom? And what did you do after." Policeman  
  
~*~*~* Flash back*~*~*~  
  
"Mom (pause) Mom. Hello are you there? (pause) Mom. *Frantic* Mom." Manny  
  
*I walk downstairs and into the kitchen. On the floor is the body of my mom*  
  
"Wahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Manny  
  
*I run to the phone and call the police and tell them about my mom. I then hang up the phone*  
  
"MOM! MOM. Mom." Manny  
  
*Tear. Tear. Tear. Starts to sob*  
  
"Mom please don't leave me." Manny  
  
*Slowly stops crying and calls May Ko. Talks to May Ko and Sasha about mom*  
  
~*~*~* END Flash back*~*~*~  
  
"That is exactly what happened. When I talked to my friends I asked them to come over." Manny  
  
"Can I see the place where you found your mom?" Policeman (Miroku)  
  
*I nod* "Manny go back up stairs and I'll help the police." Sasha  
  
"Ok." Manny  
  
*Manny walks up stairs as I head towards the Kitchen*  
  
"We didn't even come in here when we got here we went strait to Manny's room." Sasha  
  
"Yes. That was a good idea. Who is the other girl you keep talking about?" Policeman (Miroku)  
  
"Her name is May Ko Kazuma. We decided that Manny was to stay at my house." Sasha  
  
'This guy is an idiot. I think he should just leave.' Sasha  
  
"So what was she go killed or what ever." Miroku  
  
"She was getting Manny some medicine for head ache." Sasha  
  
'Oh. Crap. I am slipping.' Sasha  
  
*I reinforce my spell/shield*  
  
"So. Has any one been here besides you?" Miroku  
  
"The back door . We left it open. It is still open. There was no sound." Sasha  
  
"Ok I'll call this in." Miroku  
  
*Miroku goes to walks out to his car and calls in the report. He also calls in for the CSI and the people form the morgue*  
  
"Just sit tight and wait. The morgue is gonna come to pick up the body and the CSI is coming to investigate." Miroku  
  
"Ok. Umm. Can I go back up stairs and wait till they get here. Will you please wait out side." Sasha  
  
"Sure." Miroku  
  
*I walk the police to the door. When he gets out I lock the door. I drop my shield as I run up stairs*  
  
"Ok. I got that guy to leave." Sasha  
  
"So what are you really Sasha?" May Ko  
  
"Like I said before I am a Nekomata, Inu, Kitsune mix." Sasha  
  
"A what?" May Ko  
  
"Oh. Ya. I am a dog, fox, and a cat demon." Sasha  
  
"So you're a demon?" Manny  
  
"So are you and May Ko. Manny you are a Nekomata. May Ko you are a Kitsune." Sasha  
  
"I am a what?" May Ko  
  
"I know what I am. I am a cat demon." Manny  
  
"May Ko you're a fox demon like Yoko from YYH. Wha do you mean you already know Manny?" Sasha  
  
"Your brother told me." Manny  
  
'Hiei told her? Oh. Hiei you're dead. Next time I see you death comes.' Sasha  
  
"So what did he tell you his name is?" Sasha  
  
"He wouldn't tell me. *Idea comes to Manny and It shows on her face* Do you know his name?" Manny  
  
"No!" Sasha  
  
(A little to quick on your answer Sasha.)  
  
/ding-dong/  
  
"That would be my que to leave. Be back when they leave." Sasha  
  
*With that I run down stairs. I replace my shield when I get half way down the stairs. I get to the bottom and open the door. In come 5 people plus the first officer*  
  
"Who are all these pricks?" Sasha  
  
"The ones carrying the gurney are from the morgue. The rest are from CSI." Miroku   
  
"So about how long will they be here?" Sasha  
  
"30 minutes to 1 hour. What are you gonna do?" Miroku   
  
"I'm gonna sit in the living room. I'll wait till one of them wants to talk to me." Sasha  
  
"Can I sit in the living room with you?" Miroku   
  
"You can do what ever you like. I don't need any thing else on my record." Sasha  
  
"How bad is this record?" Miroku   
  
"Um. I don't want to talk about it." Sasha  
  
"I can go look it up." Miroku  
  
"Ok. I have been to Juvenal hall twice. Once for drinking and the other was..." Sasha  
  
"We need some help in here." CSI Agent  
  
"Be right back. *Jumps up and goes in to the kitchen* what do you want?"  
  
"I'm curious. My name is Chris Turanatet. What happened to the medicine bottle?" Chris   
  
"Wha' do you mean?" Sasha  
  
"Manny's mom was getting some medicine right?" Chris   
  
"Is it in the cabinet?" Sasha   
  
"No I already looked." Chris   
  
"I'll be back. *I turn to go and see.* There under the table. I guess it rolled there. When she fell I guess." Sasha  
  
"Thanks for your help. Have you ever thought about working for the CSI?" Chris   
  
"They wouldn't let me even if I tried. I don't have the best record. I've been to juvie twice." Sasha  
  
"What for?" Chris   
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Sasha  
  
"Ok do you want to go back in there?" Chris   
  
"No way. That jerk has been hittin' on me. He is a big idiot." Sasha  
  
"I don't think he is allowed to do that to you. How old are you any way?" Chris   
  
"Um. I'm um. 16."  
  
"You don't seem so young." Chris   
  
"I grew up on the north side. I still live on the north side. You have to be older than you are." Sasha  
  
"Oh. I was over there the other day. Do you know who killed that girl named Kesaya?" Chris  
  
"Ya. Every one knew her dad didn't want her. Her dad killed her. Why do you ask?" Sasha  
  
"We couldn't figure it out." Chris  
  
"Her dad beat and raped her. If her dad didn't kill she she killed herself." Sasha  
  
"How can you talk about it like it's nothing? Death I mean." Chris  
  
"I just grew up around it. If you grow up around something you get used to it." Sasha  
  
"Why are you tryin' to sweet talk to my women? Chris!" Miroku  
  
"What? You are goin' out?" Chris  
  
"Who? Never! Not with that hentai!" Sasha  
  
"Chris it's time for us to go. The morgue is done and over with." CSI Agent  
  
"See you around." Chris  
  
"Bye." Sasha  
  
*Chris and other CSI agents leave. I start to push Miroku out the door*  
  
"Good-bye." Sasha  
  
"What I thought you wanted to talk?" Miroku  
  
"Sorry but..." Sasha  
  
*Shoves him out the door (locks the door) and runs back up stairs*  
  
"Ok. They're gone now." Sasha  
  
"So how'd it go?" Manny  
  
"The cop was hittin' on me. But it went pretty well besides that." Sasha  
  
"So what were we talkin' about before you left?" May Ko  
  
"About tomorrow. How we would see each other at church and Manny would stay in the guest room at my house." Sasha  
  
*We chat and pack till about 5. It is all done*  
  
"That took forever." May Ko  
  
"Oh stop Whining. Manny lets get this in our cars." Sasha  
  
"Ok. May Ko can we use your car too? I don't think this will all fit in a bug and a convertible." Manny  
  
"Sure I have nothin' better to do." May Ko  
  
"May Ko be nice to Manny. I still can't believe that cop called me his woman. That was fuckin' weird." Sasha  
  
"Sasha!" May Ko  
  
"You curse? I didn't know that." Manny  
  
"Ok. Lets head down stairs. May Ko you go first." Sasha  
  
*We all pick up something and head towards the stairs. May Ko first me next and Manny last*  
  
"May Ko be careful. Don't tr..." Sasha  
  
*May Ko trips on the stairs and falls down the last 5 steps*   
  
"Are you all right?" Manny  
  
*Manny and I head down a little faster and set our stuff down to help May Ko up. We then help May Ko back up and pick up our stuff. We then head out*  
  
"Manny. May Ko. We will put all the stuff in our cars and head out." Sasha  
  
One hour later  
  
~*~* Sasha's House *~*~  
  
~*~*~ Manny's POV ~*~*~  
  
*We get to Sasha's house and unload everything. We also put it all away. That takes about 3 ½ hours*  
  
"Sasha is this ok with your mom?" Manny  
  
"That bitch won't give a fuck if I die. May Ko don't say a word." Sasha  
  
(Sasha must not like her mom. I don't like my mom either.)  
  
"I gotta go. I forgot to do some housework. See you at church." May Ko  
  
*May Ko leaves. I set on my new bed. Sasha sits on the desk*  
  
"So what do you want to eat?" Sasha  
  
"Roman. Do you have any?" Manny  
  
"What flavor?" Sasha  
  
"What do you mean what flavor?" Manny  
  
"Just follow me." Sasha  
  
*Sasha jumps off of the dresser. I stand up and follow her out and down to the first floor. Sasha opens the pantry. ½ of one wall is full of Ramón noodles*  
  
"I know we live in Japan but damn. Why so much?" Manny  
  
"You know how much I eat. Any way this is only ¼ of it all. The rest is in my closet in the mini fridge by the microwave. Nobody knows about it. Nobody better find out either." Sasha  
  
(I like Ramón noodles. I'm Hungary. Where are my Ramón any way?)   
  
"I won't tell as long as I get some." Manny  
  
"I wouldn't leave you hanging. I am gonna go to bed. See ya in da mornin'." Sasha  
  
"You to." Manny  
  
*I get some cream of chicken eat then to bed. I take a shower first. So does Sasha*  
  
Next Day  
  
~*~*~Sasha's POV ~*~*~  
  
*I wake up. It's 7:13. I get out of bed to get Manny up. Manny gets up and dressed in some black pants and a dark blue shirt with a angel on the front and "I'M AN ANGEL OF GOD!" on the back. I am wearing some blue jeans and an orange shirt*  
  
"Ready to go." Sasha  
  
"Ya. What car are we takin'?" Manny  
  
"I don't care. What car do you wanna take?" Sasha  
  
"Lets take yours." Manny  
  
"Ok. I'll buy the doughnuts. You buy lunch." Sasha  
  
"Ok let's go." Manny  
  
*We go get doughnuts. Then we went to church. After church we go out to eat. Then we come hoe. That is how the day went*  
  
(I am to lazy to type the day out. Nothin' really important happened. I am tired it is 4:30 A.M. but on with the story any way!)  
  
Next Day  
  
~*~*School Home room *~*~  
  
~*~*~ Sasha's POV ~*~*~  
  
"So what do you think of living with me?" Sasha  
  
"It's ok. I really miss my mom." Manny  
  
"Manny Arlington and Sasha Jaganashi please report to the office." Intercom  
  
(Ohh you're gonna get in trouble. Sasha you shouldn't have died that teachers hair like a rainbow and then spiked it. *Shakes head* I would have done that but I wouldn't have got caught.)  
  
"What did you do Sasha?" Manny  
  
*Stands and walk to the door with Manny*  
  
"Nothing. Lately." Sasha  
  
"Well I didn't do anything so you had to do something." Manny  
  
*I open the door to the office and we walk in. We sit in the chairs outside of the principal's office*  
  
"It might have been the prank on the teacher last Monday." Sasha  
  
*The door opens and the principal sticks his head out*  
  
"Sasha. Manny. Come in." Principal  
  
"Sasha." Manny  
  
*Manny scowls. I scowl back*  
  
"Manny. Sasha. These are two new students." Principal  
  
"See we're ok." Sasha  
  
"This is Hiei Jaganashi and Yusuke Urameshi." Principal  
  
"Oh. Hi. I'm Manny Arlington." Manny  
  
"Hn... I'm Hiei." Hiei  
  
"Hi. I'm Yusuke." Yusuke  
  
*Principal picks up some schedule cards*  
  
"Well. I see Manny and Hiei have the same classes at the same times." Principal  
  
"So. Ya." Manny  
  
"So you can show him around." Principal  
  
"Ok." Manny  
  
"Good. Ok. Sasha you take around Yusuke. May Ko. Where is May Ko?" Principal  
  
"Manny and I were the only ones called." Sasha  
  
"Well then who is going to take Suichi around?" Principal  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~END~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
Manny: So who is he?  
  
She-Boz: You still haven't found out?  
  
Manny: No.  
  
Hiei: You mean you can't tell?  
  
Manny: No.  
  
*Hiei walks off*  
  
She-Boz: You are a blonde Manny. Good- bye.  
  
*She-Boz walks off. Manny sit in a chair and waits*  
  
AN/: Ok that was a little longer chapter. I might just stop right here if you don't review. Any way "if" you review you finally get to find out who Manny's bro is. Manny might find out who M. M. is. See you next time.  
  
*She-Boz walks off plotting at how to capture Shippo* 


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Go back and read the chapters before this.  
  
Disclaimer: Go back and read the 1st Chapter.  
  
Shippo: Where is Kagome?  
  
She-Boz: She is in that room over there.  
  
*Points to a door with bars on the window*  
  
Shippo: Ok.  
  
PIH (to She-Boz): How thick does he get.  
  
She-Boz (to PIH): Hey I like him as a brother.  
  
*Shippo walks into the room with bars on the window. When he closes the door She-Boz runs and locks Shippo in*  
  
Shippo: Where is Kagome?  
  
She-Boz: Err. Shippo. You fell into my trap.  
  
AN/: Kayko is non-existent/ really a prep that Yusuke would never like. I do not like girls who go out with guys I like.  
  
Writing style  
  
*Actions/descdibing* "Speaking" person talking/thinking   
  
'Thinking/telepathy'   
  
~*~*Scene Change*~*~ ~*~*~Change POV~*~*~ /Sound/   
  
(Name: person talking to readers)   
  
AN/: Author Notes (Author talking to readers)   
  
POSSIBLE FLINGS:  
  
May Ko/Kurama:  
  
May Ko/Draco:  
  
Manny/Hiei:  
  
Manny/Harry:  
  
Sasha/Yusuke:  
  
Sasha/Inu Yasha:  
  
Kag/Kur:  
  
Kag/Draco:  
  
Kag/Inu:  
  
Kag/Hiei:  
  
Sango/Miroku:  
  
Sango/Hiei:  
  
Sango/Koenma:  
  
Ginny/Shippo:  
  
Ginny/Zack:  
  
Hermione/Kurama:  
  
Hermione/Ron:  
  
Cho/Harry:  
  
Cho/Kurama:  
  
Pansy/Yusuke:  
  
Pansy/Inu Yasha:  
  
Botan/Koenma:  
  
Botan/Snape:  
  
Midoriko/Fred:  
  
Midoriko/Ron:  
  
Midoriko/Shippo:  
  
Inu Yasha/some one you choose(or I make up:  
  
Keio/Crabbe:  
  
Kieo/Goyal:  
  
Kuwabara/Yukina:  
  
Harry/ same as Inu Yasha:  
  
Draco/Sasha:  
  
Draco/May Ko:  
  
Fred/Sasha:  
  
George/May Ko:  
  
Koenma/Botan:  
  
Koenma/McGonagall:  
  
Kurama/Same as Harry and Inu Yasha:  
  
PIH= Person In Head  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 4~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*Principal's office school*~*~  
  
~*~*~Sasha's POV~*~*~  
  
"Who?" Manny  
  
*Manny looks around and sees Hiei, Yusuke, me, and the principal*  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. Come in Suichi." Principal  
  
*A tall red head comes in*  
  
"Ok. I'll call in May Ko." Principal  
  
"May Ko. Come to the principal's office." Intercom  
  
"Oh. Gaud. What did those two do now?" May Ko  
  
*May Ko walks to the principal's office and knocks on the door*  
  
"Come in." Principal  
  
"Oh what did they do?" May Ko  
  
"What! You do and get into as much trouble as us if not more!" Manny  
  
*May Ko ignores Manny and stairs at Suichi*  
  
"May Ko you're makin' a fool of yourself. Close your mouth." Sasha  
  
"Oh. Like she needs any help." Manny  
  
"Shut up!" May Ko  
  
"Girls. Girls please settle down. May Ko would you please show Suichi around. Both of you are in honor classes." Principal  
  
"I don't mind" May Ko  
  
"Good. Ah Hiei you have to take off your bandana. It's against school policy." Principal  
  
"Hn. I'm not takin' it off." Hiei  
  
*Hiei smirks*  
  
"What he means is he can't take it off. He has chemical burns." Suichi  
  
"Thanks a lot Suichi." Hiei  
  
"No problem." Suichi  
  
*Suichi grins. Hiei gives a death glair*  
  
~*~*~Manny's POV~*~*~  
  
~*~*1st hour (math)*~*~  
  
"So our first class is Math. Isn't it?" Manny  
  
"Um. Ya." Hiei  
  
"Ok. Do you have a favorite subject?" Manny  
  
"No." Hiei  
  
"Ok. I like to sing and daydream of Hiei. Not you a character from YYH. Now that I think of it you three do have the same names as YYH charters. Maybe your parents are fans and you look a lot like them. Do you have a Jagan under your bandana?" Manny  
  
"Huh? No. Why do you think that?" Hiei  
  
"Oh. I was just being stupid." Manny  
  
*I blush and make my hair cover my face*  
  
"Oh. Ok." Hiei  
  
*Hiei smiles and chuckles*  
  
"Oh. Ya. You smiled. I did just see you smile. That means you're not the Hiei I'm thinkin' of." Manny  
  
~*~* Lunch *~*~  
  
~*~*~Sasha's POV~*~*~  
  
"Lunch. Good I don't like usin' my brain." Sasha  
  
*I smirk*  
  
"Oh. Good neither do I. Even though Hiei says that I don't have a brain in the first place." Yusuke  
  
"Hiei. Ya. I forgot about him. He had betta keep his mouth shut." Sasha  
  
"About what?" Yusuke  
  
"Oh. Uh. Nothin'. So you guys know each other?" Sasha  
  
*I blush*  
  
"Um. Ya. What's our next class?" Yusuke  
  
"Um. Vocal. Hey. Me, Manny, and May Ko all have this class. You get to hear Manny sing. She's really good." Sasha  
  
"Um. What about you and May Ko?" Yusuke  
  
"May Ko is ok. What about me anyway?" Sasha  
  
"Well you talked about Manny then you talk about May Ko. You haven't said nothin' about you." Yusuke  
  
"Well. Today I'm actually gonna go to class. Vocal is borin'. I usually skip." Sasha  
  
"Oh trust me I've done that once or twice." Yusuke  
  
*We get up from the table throw our stuff away. We then head towards the stairs that go to the Vocal room*  
  
~*~*Social Studies (Honor Class)*~*~  
  
~*~*~May Ko's POV~*~*~  
  
"What's wrong?" Suichi  
  
"Huh?" May Ko  
  
"You haven't stopped looking at me. So I would like to know if something is wrong." Suichi  
  
"Oh no. So. Vocal music's next huh?" May Ko  
  
"Yes. We do have Vocal next." Suichi  
  
"Good. Manny and Sasha are in there with us. It all depends if Sasha shows up to day." May Ko  
  
*I laugh. Suichi smiles*  
  
~*~*~*Flash Back*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~Yusuke POV~*~*~  
  
~*~*Koenma's office*~*~  
  
"Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and oh ya Kurama. You are to transfer to (I don't know the name of kagome's high school so) Blank high school." Koenma  
  
"So you mean we get to go to a school with different maybe cuter girls?" Kuwabara  
  
"It's the same school that your sister goes to." Kurama  
  
"It is?" Koenma  
  
"It is?" Yusuke  
  
"You have a sister your age. WOW. How can she live?" Hiei  
  
*I walk over and sit on Koenma's desk. Hiei stands as he always does. Kuwabara stairs at Kurama*  
  
"So we finally get to meet May Ko Kazuma. The Queen of idiots as you call her. So toddler what do we have to do anyway. You send for us. Then you tell us that we are to change schools. Speak Toddler Speak." Yusuke  
  
"You have a mission." Koenma  
  
"Well Duh. Toddler." Yusuke  
  
"On this mission you are to find five people with very high sprit energy and magery powers." Koenma  
  
"So we find five weaklings. Then we bring them back here." Yusuke  
  
"Yes. I want you to find anything you can about them. They aren't as weak as you think." Koenma  
  
"Ok. See you within a week of when we start school." Yusuke  
  
~*~*~*End Flash Back*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~Sasha's POV~*~*~  
  
~*~*Vocal*~*~  
  
"May Ko." Manny  
  
"Amanda Rachel." May Ko  
  
"Can't wait to see you choke." Manny  
  
"Can't wait to hear you're solo." May Ko  
  
*May Ko smiles and Manny glares*  
  
"Oh hey Manny. May Ko." Sasha  
  
"Wow!" May Ko  
  
"Wha'?" Sasha  
  
*Turns and looks at Manny then May Ko*  
  
"You're here. I thought it would be a cold day in..." Manny  
  
"Don't say it." Sasha  
  
"Oh hush you two." May Ko  
  
*Me and Manny growl at May Ko*  
  
"Oooooo. Who is that?" Manny  
  
"Wha'?" Hiei  
  
*Hiei comes back to reality looking jealous*  
  
"Manny can you not daydream about a boy today?" May Ko  
  
"Oh. Ya. Besides I want to see who my mystery man is." May Ko  
  
*I hit my self in the forehead. Hiei slumps in his chair*  
  
"How do you know he's not some crazed psycho lunatic?" May Ko   
  
"Because he sounded sweet." Manny  
  
"Ok that girl is weird." Kagome  
  
"Who are you to listen in our conversation?" Manny  
  
*Kagome comes up and sits beside Suichi*  
  
"Hi I'm..." Kagome  
  
"I don't care who you are. That is my seat!" May Ko  
  
"Yes She was sitting there." Suichi  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. My bad. See you later." Kagome  
  
*Kagome goes to sit back in her chair*  
  
"Ya right stupid Baka." May Ko  
  
"So what do you d in here?" Yusuke  
  
"Sleep." May Ko  
  
"Ya. I gotta catch up on my shut eye to. You know." Manny  
  
*I poke Yusuke. He looks at me. I point at both of us and mouth "you and me". I then point at the door and mouth "leave". I motion that thumbs up is the signal. Two minutes later. The teacher turns around to write on the board. Thumbs up. We stand up and walk out. The teacher doesn't notice*  
  
"That was easy." Yusuke  
  
"The teacher needs a hearing aid. So if he turns his back you can do a lot of stuff." Sasha  
  
*We walk towards the back doors*  
  
"How about we skip the rest of the day?" Sasha  
  
"Sure. Why not?" Yusuke  
  
"Where do you wanna go? I got credit cards and I don't pay the bills. My rich father that lives in America pays the bills." Sasha  
  
"Lets go to. I don't know. Where do you wanna go?" Yusuke  
  
"Lets go to Hot Topic. I can't stand all the pink my mom is tryin' to make me wear." Sasha  
  
"Sure but lets get some food first." Yusuke  
  
*I jump in my convertible and drive off (Once Yusuke is in). I head for KFC*  
  
AFTER SCHOOL  
  
~*~*~Manny POV~*~*~  
  
~*~* School parking lot*~*~  
  
"Where did Sasha go? She wasn't in school after vocal." Manny  
  
*Hiei and I walk outside. Sasha is leaning against her convertible. (top down) Sasha is wearing boots with spikes on the 4 inch heals. The rest of the clothes she is wearing is best described as a trinity outfit. We walk over. Her hair has silver streaks in its black and red tips. Her hair is 1 inch from her butt. It is just hanging lose*  
  
'She looks cool.' Manny  
  
"So Sasha. Where is he?" Manny  
  
"Who?" Sasha  
  
"Mystery Man." Manny  
  
"Well. You've seen him all day." Sasha  
  
"Suichi?" Manny  
  
"Uh. No." Sasha  
  
"Aaron?" Manny  
  
"Never!" Sasha  
  
"Bob Stupes?" Manny  
  
"No. You've seen him all day." Sasha  
  
*Sasha starts to tap high heal booted foot. I look around. I see Hiei laughing*  
  
"What's so funny?" Manny  
  
"Take one guess." Sasha  
  
"Tell me it's not Yusuke." Manny  
  
(She has to know he is her brother.)  
  
"That's your brother. Do I have to spell it out for ya?" Sasha  
  
"Uh. Hiei?" Manny  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~END~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
Shippo: Please let me out.  
  
Sasha: Sssssssshhhhhhhhhh!  
  
*Kagome walks in and Shippo is quite*  
  
Kagome: Where is Shippo.  
  
She-Boz In there. *Points to door "next" to Shippo's room*  
  
Kagome: Thanks.  
  
*Kagome walks into room that She-Boz pointed at*  
  
She-Boz: Hehehehehehehe.  
  
*She-Boz runs and closes the door. Then she locks Kagome in*  
  
AN/: If you have noticed Kagome has appeared. She was in Vocal and May Ko yelled at her.  
  
Kagome: Please tell me what you are doing. I want out NOW.  
  
*She-Boz ignores Kagome. Instead she goes and talks to Shippo*  
  
She-Boz: Hi Shippo. How are you.  
  
Shippo: I'm fine. But I'm hungry.  
  
*She-Boz is looking in cabinets and finds Ramón. She shares Ramón with Shippo*  
  
Shippo: Thanks She-Boz.  
  
*Inu Yasha bursts in*  
  
She-Boz: What the hell do you want?  
  
Inu Yasha: I want my shard detector.  
  
She-Boz: Who is that? I have never met a person by the name of shard detector.  
  
Inu Yasha: Wench.  
  
She-Boz: Do you know what wench means? *Inu shakes his head no* It means : A girl...  
  
Inu Yasha: See you are a wench and so is she.  
  
She-Boz: SHUT UP!!! I wasn't finished. A girl of peasant class; also' a female servant; a serving maid: as' a kitchen wench. Inu Yasha none of that describes Kagome or me.  
  
*She-Boz walks over to Inu Yasha and turns into demon form. Knocks Inu out*  
  
(He's cute when he's asleep.)  
  
AN/: The next chapter will come out next week. Hopefully. Any way Inu might be introduced to the group. Or they might get letters. Or they might get nothing. Hmmm. You also get to find out what happens to inu Yasha in my author's notes. See you next week  
  
*Walks off plotting Inu's torture* Hehehehehehehe. *Keeps walking and has insane ramblings* 


	5. Chaptr 5

Summary: Go back and read the chapters before this.  
  
Disclaimer: Go back and read the 1st Chapter.  
  
*Inu wakes up from being knocked out*  
  
Shippo: He looks mad.  
  
She-Boz: If he's mad he will be really really mad when I'm done with him.  
  
Inu Yasha: Hey bitch. Whaddya do that for?   
  
She-Boz: First I'm notta bitch. Second if you didn't like that then you won't like it when I kick your ass. And you can't touch me.  
  
Inu Yasha: *Locked in a room he can't get out of* Wench. Get me outta here.  
  
*She-Boz walks to Inu. She opens the door and starts to beat the shit out of Inu*  
  
She-Boz: This is for all the times you've called me a wench or a bitch. What this is really for is all the times you've hit Shippo.  
  
Shippo: Ya kill him.  
  
Kagome: Serves him right.  
  
Writing style  
  
*Actions/describing* "Speaking" person talking/thinking   
  
'Thinking/telepathy'   
  
~*~*Scene Change*~*~ ~*~*~Change POV~*~*~ /Sound/   
  
(Name: person talking to readers)   
  
AN/: Author Notes (Author talking to readers)   
  
POSSIBLE FLINGS:  
  
May Ko/Kurama:  
  
May Ko/Draco:  
  
Manny/Hiei:  
  
Manny/Harry:  
  
Sasha/Yusuke:  
  
Sasha/Inu Yasha:  
  
Kag/Kur:  
  
Kag/Draco:  
  
Kag/Inu:  
  
Kag/Hiei:  
  
Sango/Miroku:  
  
Sango/Hiei:  
  
Sango/Koenma:  
  
Ginny/Shippo:  
  
Ginny/Zack:  
  
Hermione/Kurama:  
  
Hermione/Ron:  
  
Cho/Harry:  
  
Cho/Kurama:  
  
Pansy/Yusuke:  
  
Pansy/Inu Yasha:  
  
Botan/Koenma:  
  
Botan/Snape:  
  
Midoriko/Fred:  
  
Midoriko/Ron:  
  
Midoriko/Shippo:  
  
Inu Yasha/some one you choose (or I make up:  
  
Keio/Crabbe:  
  
Keio/Goyal:  
  
Kuwabara/Yukina:  
  
Harry/ same as Inu Yasha:  
  
Draco/Sasha:  
  
Draco/May Ko:  
  
Fred/Sasha:  
  
George/May Ko:  
  
Koenma/Botan:  
  
Koenma/McGonagall:  
  
Kurama/Same as Harry and Inu Yasha:  
  
PIH= Person In Head  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 5~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~Manny's POV~*~*~  
  
~*~*School parking lot*~*~  
  
"Uh. Hiei?"  
  
"Finally baka." Sasha  
  
*Hiei starts to walk to his motorcycle*  
  
"Hiei wait up." Manny  
  
"Wha?" Hiei  
  
"Where do you wanna go? What do you wanna do?" Manny  
  
"Hop on. Hold tight." Hiei  
  
~*~*~Hiei's POV~*~*~  
  
~*~*Hiei's motorcycle somewhere in Japan*~*~  
  
'She is so cute.' Hiei  
  
"I love you Manny." Hiei  
  
  
  
*Manny sits there dumb founded and just stairs at me*  
  
"I love you to Hiei." Manny  
  
"Do you remember?" Hiei  
  
"Not really." Manny  
  
*I come to a stop. I park the bike and walk Manny up the stairs to Sasha's front door. I levitate to eye level. I lean closer*  
  
'What am I doing?' Hiei  
  
*Our lips meet. It is a short kiss. I run back to my motorcycle. I drive off. I actually run off carrying this insane device*  
  
'Motorcycle. Stupid nigen's' Hiei  
  
~*~*~May Ko POV~*~*~  
  
~*~*School parking lot*~*~  
  
"SO Suichi how are you gettin' home?" May Ko  
  
"I guess I'm walkin'." Kurama  
  
"I'll give you a ride." May Ko  
  
"Thanks for the ride." Kurama  
  
'He's so cute.' May Ko  
  
"Let's go." May Ko  
  
*I walk to my Eclipse and hop in. I drive off as soon as Kurama gets in*  
  
(Oh crap writers block. To tired to continue.   
  
She-Boz: SNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE.  
  
Sasha: Is there a back up type?  
  
Yusuke: I don't think so.  
  
*Kuwabara enters and sits on bed by She-Boz. She-Boz wakes when Kuwabara sits on the bed*  
  
She-Boz: Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hentai get out!  
  
Kuwabara: I thought we had something goin'.  
  
She-Boz: NO! GET OUT!  
  
*She-Boz beats up Kuwabara and then starts to type*)  
  
"So where do you live?"  
  
"I live in an apartment over by the Higurashi shrine." Kurama  
  
'I wish he would go out with me.'  
  
*We ride in silence till we get 1 mile from the shrine*  
  
"Are you really Kuwabara's sister?" Kurama  
  
"Yes why do you ask?"  
  
"Just wondering." Kurama  
  
"I wouldn't make something like that up. He is a real baka."  
  
*I turn the corner. I see Kagome as she walks up the stairs to her house. She glares at me. Kurama is staring at her*  
  
'Does he like her? I can't stand her. First she listens in on our conversation. Then she takes my seat.'  
  
"Are you ok?" Kurama  
  
"Wha? Ya I am ok."  
  
"This is the turn in. *I turn in* Go strait. Turn right. This is it. *I stop the car* Thanks for the ride. You looked really mad. That's why I asked if you were ok. See you." Kurama  
  
*Suichi gets out of car. Waves bye and runs up the stairs to his apartment and goes in. I drive home*  
  
(Must kill Kuwabara. Must kill Kuwabara.)  
  
~*~*~Sasha's POV~*~*~  
  
~*~*School parking lot*~*~  
  
*Manny leaves with Hiei*  
  
'Hiei are you coming over for dinner?' Sasha  
  
'Ya. How did you find out how to talk to people in their mind?" Hiei  
  
'Bring Manny when you come. I didn't lose my memory.' Sasha  
  
~*~*~*Flash back*~*~*~  
  
~*~* Log Cabin*~*~  
  
*Yusuke and I are in demon form curled up by the fire wrapped in a blanket. Hiei and Manny are on the couch curled up in a blanket. Yusuke's parents are in the Kitchen cooking the deer I caught before the blizzard hit*  
  
"I love you Yusuke." Sasha  
  
"I love you more." Yusuke  
  
"Hiei." Manny  
  
"Ya." Hiei  
  
"Do you love me?" Manny  
  
'Yusuke are you sure about the ceremony in 1 week?' Sasha  
  
'I am as long as you are." Yusuke  
  
'Good *yawn* I am tired.' Sasha  
  
*Falls asleep (light sleep) in Yusuke's lap*  
  
"Yes I love you. Will you be my mate?" Hiei  
  
"Yes *ecstatic* Mom! Dad! *Runs into kitchen to tell them the news* It's Hiei." Manny  
  
'Those two tool long enough.' Sasha  
  
*The front door bursts open*  
  
'That miko bitch. She has no right here.' Sasha  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~END~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
She-Boz: *Yawn* Good night Yusuke.  
  
Sasha: I love you Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke: Good night She-Boz. I love you Sasha.  
  
*Kuwabara "sneaks" in*  
  
She-Boz: Kuwabara out!  
  
Next Day With Inu Yasha  
  
Inu Yasha: Oooooooooo  
  
*Inu Yasha can't get out of the bed because of all the broken bones and his back. (From Kagome/Sasha.)*   
  
Kagome: That was kinda mean wasn't it?  
  
She-Boz: Think of all the times he hit Shippo.  
  
Shippo: Yeah.  
  
Kagome: You're right.  
  
Inu Yasha: Will you please bring me some Ramon?  
  
She-Boz: Ya. Since you asked.  
  
*She-Boz goes and gets Ramon. Takes it to Inu. Inu inhales the Ramon*  
  
AN/: I know this is a short Chapter. I left it with a cliffy but I have major writers block. The Harry Potter book this is based in is the 5th book. I think the person who killed Manny's real parents is gonna shock you. See you next week. 


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: I'm not given out chapter summaries.

Disclaimer: Read the first chapter

Inu Yasha: Thanks.

She-Boz: If you were this nice all the time it would be nice.

Inu Yasha: Ya what ever. Where's Shippo?

AN: I have writers block so bad I can't even do school work. I'm sorry the last chapter was sooo short but this will be longer.

_**Possible flings:**_

May Ko/Kurama:

May Ko/Draco:

Manny/Hiei:

Manny/Harry:

Sasha/Yusuke:

Sasha/Inu Yasha:

Kag/Inu:

Kag/Hiei

Sango Miroku:

Sango/Hiei

Sango/Koenma

Ginny/Shippo:

Ginny/Zack:

Hermione/Kurama:

Hermione/Ron:

Cho/Harry:

Cho/Kurama:

Pansy/Yusuke:

Pansy/Inu Yasha:

Botan/Koenma:

Botan/Snape:

Midoriko/Fred:

Midoriko/Ron:

Midoriko/Shippo:

Inu Yasha/someone you choose or I make up:

Kikyo/Crabbe:

Kikyo/Goyal:

Kuwabara/Yukina:

Harry/someone you choose or I make up:

Draco/Sasha:

Draco/Manny:

Fred/Sasha:

George/May Ko:

Koenma/McGonagall:

Kurama/someone you choose or I make up:

chapter 6

Sasha's POV

Log Cabin

I Growl and snarl. Yusuke puts his arms around me protectively. Manny and Hiei do pretty much the same. Manny's mom shots something at Kikyo. Then Manny's dad shoots fire at Kikyo

"Bitch go back to hell" Yusuke

"Hiei let me go. Kikyo you better run. When I get loose I'm going to send you to hell." Manny

"You shouldn't talk to me like that. I might get mad." Kikyo

"That mother fucker was trying to kill my dad" Sasha

"Kikyo leave or I will make you leave." Hiei

"Kids don't get involved. This is our fight not yours. Miko's know that they are not allowed on yokai territory unless the yokai has done wrong." Kaykomua

"Kikyo give up the jewel to a better protector. You are too weak." Tellanya

'What is she talking about?' Sasha

"Yusuke. Manny. Run. Don't look back." Kaykomua

"Dad I can fight her!" Manny

"Hiei take Manny..." Tellanya

Kikyo's purifying arrow just hit Tellanya right next to her heart. Kikyo's second arrow hits the same spot just on Kaykomua

"Mom!" Manny

"Dad!" Yusuke

"Go now!" Kaykomua

Hiei starts to take many away. As Sasha starts to pulls Yusuke away

"What is here be moved. What is aged be new. What is remembered be forgotten. Leave my children." Tellanya

Hiei and I (Sasha) keep pulling on the 2. As soon as their mom finishes speaking they disappear

"Hiei! Where's Yusuke! I want him back! Sasha

I break down sobbing. Hiei picks me up and runs out. As he runs a single tear falls. As I look up at his face he looks like a lost puppy that has had hard life and has just lost everything he earned

"Hiei?" Sasha

"What?" Hiei

"You going top be ok?" Sasha

"With time yes. I will see you some other time. Good-bye." Hiei

Hiei runs off top speed. AS I start to walk off I catch Manny's scent in the air

'I can find her and protect her.' Sasha

End Flashback

Sasha's POV

Sasha's house

"Dinner time." Sasha

"What's for dinner?" Manny

"Smells good." Hiei

Three owls swoop in and drop letters in front of Hiei, Manny, and me. I pick mine up

"The front says:

Ms. S. Jaganshi

First room on the right 2nd floor

1091 Welsh

Tokyo

Japan

What does yours say Manny?" Sasha

"It says:

MS. M. Arlington/Urameshi

First room on the left 2nd floor

1091 Welsh

Tokyo

Japan

What bout yours Hiei?" Manny

"Mr. H. Jaganshi

No home

No Street

Tokyo

Japan

That's it." Hiei

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the addresses were written in emerald-green ink. On the back was a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding; a large letter H. I break the seal. I pull out the letter and read the first page

"Hogwarts School

Of witchcraft and wizardry.

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, first class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Jaganshi

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

You will be starting in your fifth year. We do not normally accept anyone over the age of 11 but you are the exception. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Are yours any different?" Sasha

"Same except for the name." Manny

"Same." Hiei

I dump out the rest of the envelope onto the table

"The owls are still here and I have an extra piece of parchment. I guess they want that letter." Sasha

I grab a pen and the spare parchment

"Dear McGonagall

I Sasha Jaganshi accept and I will come to Hogwarts. But I ask one Question. Where do I get the supplies and how do I get there?

Yours sincerely

Sasha Jaganshi

How does that sound?" Sasha

"OK. Now can I write mine?" Manny

"Ya sure why not." Sasha

"Dear McGonagall

I Manny Arlington/Urameshi graciously accept. I will go to Hogwarts.

Yours Sincerely

Manny Arlington/Urameshi

That good?" Manny

"Yes. Hiei your turn." Sasha

"Hn." Hiei

"You write or I will. If I write it, it won't be pretty." Sasha

"Ok. Ok. I'll write if we get to eat after." Hiei

"Ok just get to writing." Sasha

"Listen I'm only going to write this thing once"

Dear Minerva McGonagall

I was just letting you know I will come to your nigen school. I want to know where I can get my things and how you expect me to get there. I expect your answer in one week.

Hiei Jaganshi

Ok let's eat." Hiei

I give the letters to the owls and the fly off

"Hiei why were you rude to that lady in your letter?" Sasha

"She is a nigen." Hiei

"Sooooo..." Manny

"We are Yokai. To her we are Animagus. That is not true. We are demons NOT NIGEN'S!" Hiei

"Let's just eat and forget about the letters." Sasha

"Hn." Hiei

We all sit at the table and eat in silence. Hiei looks pretty mad, Manny looks hurt, and I just look like I'm hungry

Yusuke's POV

Kurama/Yusuke/Kuwabara apartment

"Who cooked tonight?" Yusuke

"I did." Kurama

"Good." Yusuke

Kuwabara and I dig in. Kurama just stares out the window

"What are you looking at?" Kuwabara

Kurama doesn't answer he just gets up and opens the window. Three owls flutter in and one lands in front of each person. The same thing happens as what happened at Sasha's house

May Ko's POV

May Ko's House

(The same thing happens as it happened at all the other houses so I'm just not going to write it out)

/Rrrrriiiinnnnggg...Rrrrriiiinnnnggg/

I walk over and pick up the phone

"Hello this is May Ko speaking." May Ko

"Hey May Ko its Manny." Manny

"Hey. I was just about to call you. Did you get a letter from Hogwarts?" May Ko

"Ya so did Hiei and Sasha. That is what I was calling about. Are you going to go?" Manny

"I think I might. Did you write this woman a letter?" May Ko

"Ya.You should write a letter too." Manny

"Ok talk to you later." May Ko

I hang up the phone and grab the parchment and get to writing my letter

15Minutes later

'Finally' May Ko

'Dear Ms McGonagall

I May Ko Kuzama graciously accept. I will go to Hogwarts.

Yours sincerely

May Ko Kuzama

That looks good yawn looks at clock Damn no wonder I'm so tired. It's midnight.'

END

**PLEASE REVIEW**

She-Boz: Don't touch him.

Inu Struggles to get Shippo

Inu Yasha: Shippo I've got a candy bar here for you.

Shippo: That's not for me you are going to kill me.

Inu Yasha: Damn right. Now get over here!

AN: These are the possible houses that I will put people into unless you guys have better ideas.

May Ko: Ravenclaw

Manny: Slytherin

Sasha: Slytherin

Kagome: Hufflepuff

Sango: Gryffindor

Kikyo: Hufflepuff

Midoriko: Gryffindor

Inu Yasha: Ravenclaw

Miroku: Gryffindor

Hiei: Slytherin

Yusuke: Slytherin

Kuwabara: Hufflepuff

Shippo: Gryffindor

Kurama: Ravenclaw

If you have any changes or ideas e-mail me or put it in your review. See you next time

writing on clipboard plotting for fic and how to punish Inu


End file.
